Havoc's Backstory
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. This is how Jacob meets a powerhouse of his. This is Havoc's life. This is his backstory. T for mentions of abuse and other things. Second shot: evolution into Pupitar. Will not go on another hiatus, just don't expect another update for a while.
1. As a Larvitar

**So in this little four-shot, we see the story of how Jacob got Havoc and why Havoc means so much to him. I'll have little numbers after an asterisk (my usual method) at the end of certain sentences. This is to help you to understand how Jacob also knows Zinnia for** **Dragon Soul94's** **"Rise of a Legend" which I happen to be the Beta for. After a few talks back and forth, I settled on letting Dragon use Jacob. Rest assured, this is pretty much the same Jacob from His Distance. Hence, my reason for the asterisk and the numbered list. Some of the story deviates from HD and I'll be doing some spoilers for HD in this. If you don't want any spoilers, turn back now.**

 **Rating and reasons: T for violence, mentions of abuse and some language.**

 **A/N: I'll come out and say that Jacob has just turned 12 at the beginning and you actually get to see his Johto attire. I only own Jacob, the daycare breeder, a few other characters and their Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Havoc's Past: Larvitar**

It's a sunny day as a 12-year-old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes is riding his bike. This is Jacob Matthews. Jacob started his journey a couple of years ago and is returning to Johto. Jacob's attire has changed somewhat since he started his journey. He doesn't wear his hat as much, but he keeps it in his bag for sentimental purposes. He is now dressed in a white T-shirt with a red Poké Ball logo and has a pair of blue jeans with green tennis shoes. He has a gray watch on his left wrist and his trainer belt is now a navy blue instead of the brown one he started with.

Jacob hears an explosion then skids his bike to a stop. A series of beeps is heard from his pocket. Jacob wipes the sweat off of his forehead, nearly flicking his sunglasses off in the process. "This is Jacob," he said into the walkie talkie.

" _Jacob? Jacob, this is Clair Wataru of Blackthorn City. Can you hear me?"_ a nervous voice said.

"I can," Jacob said, noticing her distress. "Where are you and were you involved in that explosion?"

" _Not exactly, but we need reinforcements and as many as possible. I'm sending the routes to your watch. Turn the nob on the left facing away from you. Out,"_ Clair said.

Jacob's watch wasn't your ordinary wristwatch. It had a small nob on the left side with ridges. He turned it towards the trees and a little map showed him where he needed to go. With an occasional glance at his wrist, Jacob arrived on the scene.

Clair wasn't kidding when she said she had reinforcements. "Honchkrow, Sky Attack/Beedrill, Struggle Bug!"

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

I saw Isaac Walker, the Violet City Gym Leader and with him was Millie Tsukushi of Azalea's gym.

"Tauros use your Hyper Beam and Miltank, use Rollout!" That was Milton. I thought he retired, I guess not.

"Crobat, sic 'em!" I heard.

I didn't react fast enough. "Floatzel, Aqua Jet then Ice Punch!" a familiar voice said as I was pushed out of the way. I then looked at Malcolm, the Ecruteak gym leader.

"Send out what ya got, kid. Go join Pryce and Clair. Lance is somewhere round here," he said.

I nodded and got up. I sent out Gengar, Ivysaur, Vaporeon and Ditto. I found Clair and Pryce with 2 Lapras.

"Ice Beam!" he said.

"Vaporeon, join in with your Aurora Beam. Gengar, Night Shade. Ditto, Transform into a Fearow and Ivysaur, use Sunny Day," I rattled off commands. I could feel my heart pounding.

While I let some of my team attack, that also gave Pryce and Clair some room to bring me up to speed. "Why's Crasher Wake here?" I asked, having seen the man (and his Floatzel) on TV.

"He's a gym leader and the only backup we could get from Sinnoh. There are poachers with Team Rocket," Pryce said with disgust at the mention of the team that had roots in my family. My stomach churned slightly because of that.

"I'd suggest taking two of your strongest," Clair said to me. "Pokémon will listen to other trainers in situations like this. I was with some Hoenn leaders. We couldn't get anyone from Kanto."

I nodded. "Okay. Ditto as you know can do anything. Gengar, Ivysaur, come with me," I said.

Pryce nodded at my choices and I ran. I sprinted after Ivysaur as Gengar flew by my side.

"Poison Sting and Flamethrower!" I heard a voice say.

"I don't think so. Spinda, Teeter Dance now! Slaking, Fire Blast!" a new voice said behind me.

I was then behind what looked like a giant Primeape. "Whirlwind to cover them!" I heard Clair command my Ditto, now a Pidgeot.

I used some spray on myself and got a few of the stingers out that way. I let the Slaking trainer bandage me.

"I'm Jacob," I introduced. "Jacob Matthews."

"Norman Maple from Petalburg," the man introduced. "I'm one of the toughest leaders in Hoenn. I heard that there was an attack on my home region. I've had Slaking, Spinda and Slaking's pre-evolutions helping me out as I free Pokémon from their cages."

I nodded and had Ivysaur use another Sunny Day. "Slakoth, get into tag mode!" Norman said.

I watched as the Slakoth got near Ivysaur who was charging up. I took a glance at the sun and didn't hear what attack Norman called Slakoth to use. I just heard him saying to charge something.

I nodded to Norman. "Thunder/Solar Beam!" we managed at the same time, easily knocking down some Crobat and I didn't expect Solar Beam to grow that big. I saw a Larvitar in a cage. I looked at Ivysaur who kept going. I had my bag still and let Larvitar hide in there. I took out my jacket to cover it.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf, full power!" I said as I watched Vigoroth (that's what Norman called it) attack.

I got up to my feet and focused on the battle. "Synthesis," I said as I calmed down. I figured out that Ivysaur and I could attack better after he used Synthesis.

"Saur," he said, nodding to me. Before I could command another attack, Ivysaur began to glow, evolving.

'Alright, Ivysaur!' I thought.

'Thanks,' I heard a deep voice say. Okay, gotta call my mom after this.

I was about to command again as Norman called for another Fire Blast. "You think you can handle the bigger beast?" he said, indicating her Salamance.

Venusaur growled before letting roots go out of the ground. "That's Frenzy Plant," I murmured. I had an idea.

"Gengar, use Fire Punch on that Drapion," I commanded. "Venusaur, Earthquake!"

The battle raged on as Lance and his Dragonite arrived. He jumped off and had his Dragonite go in for an Ice Punch. "Alright Team Rocket, give it up!" Pryce roared. My Vaporeon came to my side as I decided to sneak away to undo the latch on a Donphan's cage. I picked up some kind of fang. I noticed that we were near a berry tree.

"Hunter J, you're outnumbered," I heard Lance say. So _that_ was her name. *

"Fools. I've gotten stronger since our last meeting," she said as she held up a grenade. I heard many command a Protect attack as I heard a helicopter going and her sinister laugh.

'A dud?' I thought to myself as I saw a light green pulse from my body. I pulsed again and some shield came up, but it wasn't enough as I watched Lance's Dragonite deflect the explosion with a Hyper Beam and other agents move in to arrest other Team Rocket members. One of them was a man named Attila.

I had Vaporeon freeze a berry that Norman handed me, called a Liechi Berry and crushed it gently in my hand for the Donphan. I let Donphan eat and then remembered the Larvitar that was in my bag. I got it out of there and told Lance. "Come on. Mr. Ryoko's center isn't too far from here. I think he might have a reward for you, Jacob," Lance said. I nodded, deciding to worry about my bike later. (1)

I recalled my team and congratulated them. I decided to get on Venusaur as Clair showed up. "Your bike got destroyed in the crossfires," she explained.

I sighed. "I guess this little guy likes me," I said as I noticed Larvitar trying to climb Venusaur. I noticed a pulse of green in its eyes and then blinked as it happened.

I rubbed my head. "So who's this J lady?" I asked. Lance sighed and told me as he, Clair and I made our way to a breeding center. 'I better have the arm looked at,' I thought. Having a Poison Sting attack hurts. I've never seen a Donphan with a tusk that bad. It looked ready to fall off and some of the Pokémon didn't look any better. I noticed Clair was holding a cloth to a Totodile's mouth. I winced as I looked at the fang again. It wasn't hard to figure out _where_ the fang came from.

We neared the house of Mr. Ryoko. I saw a Nurse Joy, too. "Clair," I said as I watched her hand off the Totodile to Nurse Joy. Lance handed her a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil.

"We'll talk about battling later," she said stoically.

"N-not that," I stammered. "I found this near Donphan's cage. I didn't see anything else with the Donphan."

"To," Totodile weakly grumbled. I heard it and got another headache myself.

I handed it to Nurse Joy. I felt a lump in my throat as Larvitar watched me hand over the fang and growled at me.

"Larvitar, that's quite enough," a man said. He looked taller than Lance and had graying brown hair. "As always, please come in."

I dismounted Venusaur and entered the man's house. "I heard Totodile tell me something," I told the man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Ryoko.

"Oh?" he said.

I nodded as Nurse Joy took care of my arm. "Yeah. She said that she had Sheer Force as an ability, but," I winced as Nurse Joy took out a deeper stinger.

"That must be why she was after them," Clair said. "Professor Elm called before the battling began and said that 3 starters were stolen from the truck from the breeding center. Cyndaquil must have Flash Fire and Chikorita must have Leaf Guard."

Once my arm was taken care of, I called my mom on Mr. Ryoko's phone.

 _"So, how's Blackthorn City?"_ she asked.

"It's bigger than I thought," I said after remembering that Lance had told me that we were _in_ Blackthorn City.

 _"Okay, Jacob. What's the matter?"_ she asked. _"You're not sick, are you?"_

I shrugged. 'Sick to my stomach, yes,' I thought. "I hope not. Mom, I," and I told her everything.

She had a flicker of worry in her eyes as I told her everything. _"Is Lance there?"_ she asked. I looked up and saw Lance was still talking.

"He's talking with Clair. Mom, what's going on with me?" I asked.

 _"Do you remember me telling you about a heroic knight who fought alongside Sir Aaron?"_ she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Sir Harry, right?" She nodded. (2)

 _"Harry and Aaron were friends, almost like brothers. Both had aura and both served under Queen Rin,"_ she explained. _"I believe you might have aura, Jacob. Keep your meditation up and that'll balance it until you can get an aura partner."_

I nodded and then handed the phone to Lance.

I watched Mr. Ryoko polish something as Cyndaquil curled up in his lap. "Chik-a," Chikorita chirped. I got down and petted it.

"You're a fine trainer, lad," he said to me. "I can't thank ya enough for saving these young ones. My partner Donphan," he trailed off.

I understood. It was quiet as Chikorita would rub its head in my stomach. "Is Totodile's tooth going to grow back or is it too late?" I asked.

He took a sharp breath. "I don't know, son. You staying in town for your gym battle?" he asked.

I had plans on meeting Paul here. "Yes, sir," I said. (3)

"How's about you take this here and get some shuteye in the guest room. Gabite, can you show him the way?" he asked.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Ryoko," I said. I noticed Lance and Clair had stepped outside.

"Jacob," Mr. Ryoko said.

"Sir?" I said, turning around. He placed what he was polishing in my hand.

"Thank ya for getting the gang back here," he said. I looked at it and recognized it to be a Great Ball.

"Thank you, sir," I said and followed Gabite to the guest room. I stayed the night.

When I woke up, I saw the same Larvitar from before. I noticed that there was a scar above his eye. "Tar," Larvitar said.

I understood and not because of my aura. "It's okay. I'm not much of a socialite myself," I admitted.

Larvitar tilted his head. "Yeah," I said. "I only talk to my family and my team and my partners. In the G-Men."

Larvitar looked at me and I got out of bed. As I walked downstairs, I remembered what Clair said, but that was okay. I ate breakfast and got my team together.

"Come back, anytime, son," he said.

"Will do," I said. "Ditto, transform into a Fearow."

* * *

(3 years later. Third person perspective)

"I can't believe it," a slightly older boy said over the phone.

" _I can, son. Jacob, you're a pacifist by nature and I think things happen for a reason,"_ his father Alex said. Alexander Matthews had black hair and blue eyes, giving Jacob's their sapphire color.

"So that means I have to send someone home," Jacob breathed. He had with him his newly-evolved Leafeon, Venusaur, Ludicolo, Xatu, Lucario, Mantine and Ditto. Most of his other Pokémon were either home or at HQ.

" _Well, Lucario needs to help you with your aura. How about Mantine?"_ Alex suggested after rubbing his chin in thought.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that's actually a good idea. She needs some practice with Bullet Seed," he said.

" _So you_ did _get your new clothes,"_ Alex said. _"Well, son, I have to cut this short but you know the drill."_

Jacob nodded. "Oh and dad?" he remembered.

" _Yes, son?"_ Alex asked.

"Happy birthday," Jacob said. With a grin, he added, "I kept my promise this year. That I'd contact you on Father's Day and your birthday."

Alex only chuckled at his son before placing a ball in the slot.

Jacob's new clothes were also for the colder weather. He now had on a pair of black pants with hunter green lines down either side. He also had on a white long-sleeved T-shirt and a pale blue vest over it. He had blue gloves. The ball was a new Poké Ball. Jacob hadn't been able to get an incubator for his egg, who had evolved in a week's time frame! Suddenly, there was a buzzing in Jacob's sweatshirt pocket.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Hi sweetie,"_ a voice rang out on the other end.

"Erika," Jacob said. "H-how are you?" He was a bit flustered. 'Didn't Erika have a gym inspection today?'

" _Pretty good. I just thought I'd call. The inspector is running behind because I contacted the league. Did you get my gift?"_ she asked.

Jacob's cheeks got a sudden tinge of pink at the mention of his girlfriend's gift. "Yeah. It's a nice scarf," he said.

" _I figured you should break outside of the green. I know you like yellow, but I felt that this would be a better choice,"_ she said.

Jacob had been gifted a forest green (as opposed to his favorite shade: jade green) scarf that had a few specks of cyan in it. Jacob still had his hunter green hooded sweatshirt. (4)

"It's perfect, Erika. I love it," he said. "Honey, I'll call you in a couple of hours. I'm supposed to fly to Johto for business and to meet a friend."

"Okay. Love you lots," Erika said.

"Love you, too," he said. The call ended.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

I walked outside of the Center and put my scarf around my neck. I enlarged Ditto's ball and said, "Come out and Transform into a Staraptor!"

Ditto had complied and I got on.

"To Johto, my friend," I said. With that, we took to the skies. I watched other Flying-types pass our route and instructed Ditto on how to fly.

'I wonder what the fuss is about a Raikou appearing,' I thought to myself. Earlier today, I had gotten word that there was a wild Raikou on the outskirts of Blackthorn City. We were nearing the place where I met Mr. Ryoko ...three years ago. I saw something and stood up straight. Definitely not seeing things.

I took a deep breath before performing a leap of faith. I was probably 200 feet in the air, so this would be an interesting drop. I concentrated and controlled my aura, seeing if I could make myself a cushion. "Got ya!" I cried as I grabbed whatever had been falling. It was cold and it felt familiar. I realized that I was on a ledge and from the way the wind was blowing, things were _not_ looking good. I used my aura and counted on the wind to thrust everyone else to safety.

Sure enough, my gloved hand began to slip. 'Oh, fuck,' I thought. I made eye contact with whatever I was holding.

"Tar?" it said, barely holding on. Now I felt guilty as I was sure we were plummeting to sudden death. I could feel myself descend, but my body never hit the ground. I heard a powerful roar and opened my eye slightly.

Through aura, I could tell what it _really_ was as we were suddenly shot up into the air.

'Thank you, Raikou,' I thought. A Raikou that knows Extrasensory isn't an everyday occurrence. I felt a familiar set of vines wrap around me.

"Saur," I heard Venusaur grunting. I noticed another ledge and used my other hand to grab onto it.

"Grab this Larvitar, Venusaur. I'll push myself up," I called. I handed Larvitar off as I felt my glove getting wet. 'Damn,' I thought as I felt another set of vines wrap around me. I was lifted up.

"Xatu!" Xatu chirped.

"Dit," Ditto cried.

"Fe?" Leafeon asked.

"Colo!" Ludicolo exclaimed.

'Sir Jacob,' Lucario said.

"Saur," Venusaur grunted.

I noticed that there was a Meganium that had me in his arms. My arm was really hurting. I must've twisted it when I was grabbing onto the ledge.

I then heard a louder roar as I realized what was going on.

"Tyranitar, stand down," a woman's voice said. She noticed me and Larvitar, who I decided to wrap up in my scarf to warm up. The Tyranitar was on her right and a Typhlosion flanked her left. "Havoc is okay," she said.

Leafeon sprang to me and wanted to lick my hand, but stopped. "I'm alright, girl," I said.

'Quit lying,' Venusaur said.

"Daryl, come quick," the woman said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Ally. Ally Ryoko."

I couldn't be in the same place, could I? I looked at Tyranitar. Soon enough, a man who looked like Mr. Ryoko when he was younger (he had shown me photos) came to us.

"You're lucky I didn't get too far," Daryl said. "Do come in," he said.

I nodded and introduced myself. All of a sudden, I felt myself in the tail of that Tyranitar. Tyranitar flexed his tail and lifted me pretty high. I saw the scar. "It's you," I said, remembering my stay here 3 years ago.

Inside, all of my team was getting looked at, courtesy of Daryl, a Pokémon Doctor. "Well, your hand doesn't need stitches, but your arm needs to be put in a sling," Ally said. The door opened and Leafeon emerged. I looked at my now bandaged hand.

"Leafeon," I murmured. She jumped into my lap without further question.

"Thank you for saving Havoc," Ally said, regaining my attention. I looked at the baby Larvitar. "I'm surprised you didn't struggle with him."

Okay, I think I _just_ had a shot to my pride. I breathed. "I may look small, but I've been a trainer for 5 years. I train with all my Pokémon and lift weights," I said.

Ally only smiled. "So, is um," I began, not knowing how she was related to Mr. Ryoko.

"Dad died last year. He told Daryl and I about a trainer who came through to help the G-Men. We're among few breeders trusted with the Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile like the ones you rescued three years ago," Ally said with a smile.

"Oh. Did Totodile's tooth ever grow back?" I asked, remembering that day.

Ally nodded as she placed my elbow in the sling. "Thanks to your timing, she made it out okay and is now a _very_ strong Feraligatr," she said with a smile.

I felt a ramming at my pants. "Lar!" Larvitar cried, pointing to Leafeon.

"No way," Ally murmured. She chuckled. "I think Havoc wants to go with you," she said.

I read Havoc's aura and smiled. "You want me to use Leafeon, don't you?" I said. Havoc nodded. "Well girl, want some battle practice?" I asked, using my other hand to grab the empty Poké Ball my dad gave me.

"Fe!" Leafeon cheered. We went outside and Larvitar walked away from us.

"Okay, Havoc," I said. "Show us what you've got!"

Larvitar wasted no time in whipping up a Sandstorm. "Quick Attack and then halfway through, go for a Razor Leaf," I said.

Leafeon did so and fired a few leaves. That was something we'd have to work on. However, the power was enough to knock Larvitar back. I threw the ball and it shook a few times, but Larvitar broke free. I learned this one as a young boy. I went through my bag. Larvitar began another attack. "Dig!" I called.

I watched as rocks came up. "Stone Edge," I murmured. "Leafeon, when you emerge, charge up for a Leaf Blade then follow that up with a Shadow Ball!" I called. Leafeon emerged from behind and landed a good few feet higher than Larvitar. Leaf Blade was looking good and by all means, an improvised attack. Well, at least I thought it was before I remembered that I looked through her moveset. Prior to evolution, Leafeon had been struggling with Shadow Ball. That seemed to work. I didn't hesitate. "Great Ball, go!" I shouted as I enlarged the ball and tossed it. It shook.

Once. Twice. Three times. It pinged and Havoc was mine.

I walked over to the Great Ball and Leafeon. I had to decide who to send home so I could get some bonding in. Actually, I could send someone to HQ.

"Well, Leafeon," I said, getting down to pet her. "We did it. We caught a Larvitar."

Leafeon bristled against my leg. "I guess we should call him Havoc, though," I said as I felt the breeze pick back up.

* * *

 **So that's a good place to end it, no? Yes. I'm the author and I say so. Alexander's birthday is November 19. I'll give you a rundown before I give you the A/N.**

 **(*) Yes, Hunter J appears in "His Distance" and yes, Jacob meets her. I didn't feel like using Rico, considering** _ **he**_ **also has a Tyranitar.**

 **(1) Jacob is what some might call a nature freak. He knows his berries.**

 **(2) Harry is an OC that fought alongside Aaron and may appear in other stories.**

 **(3) Parallel to His Distance. Jacob and Paul agree to meet up, but not in Blackthorn City.**

 **(4) I spent a good deal of time looking at the shades of green. I** _ **know**_ **what I'm talking about.**

 **A/N: So, some of you probably thought that I was going to have Jacob catch the Larvitar he meets at Mr. Ryoko's house and move on that way. That was my original plan, but it didn't make sense with a future part of the story. Jacob escaped with some minor injuries and stayed calm when he thought he was going to die. Next stop: Kanto.**

 **Happy Father's Day, everyone. I'll be working on this a little more and have put FM:VN (Fuzzy Memories: Vivid Nightmares) and LFTS (Light from the Shadows) on hold for now.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**


	2. Becoming a Pupitar

**Oh my. This was published in June of last year. I'm a little late on updating, aren't I? Anyway, I bet you're wondering what Jacob's egg hatched into and what he's going to do in Kanto. Well…**

 **A/N: In this second shot, we'll see the world from Havoc's eyes and what a** _ **Pokémon**_ **may think about evolution. It'll be third person perspective for a little bit and** _ **then**_ **it's Havoc's perspective for the rest of the shot. I only own OCs and the storyline! Oh and yes, I know that when two Pokémon breed that the child is supposed to be the pre-evolved form of what the mother is (…or what the father is if a Ditto is being used. Wait, can Ditto breed with male Pokémon?). However, that's game logic and I feel like that something like this would happen in the anime. In fact, I'm surprised that it hasn't. So essentially, what I'm saying is: screw game logic. …at least for Havoc, anyway.**

* * *

 **Meeting the Team and Evolution**

Alternate title: "Meet the Family and Evolve"

(Third person P.O.V. Blackthorn City Pokémon Center)

Jacob and his Pokémon stayed the night at the Pokémon Center. He had to figure out who else to send home so he could have the hatched egg in his party. He opted to send Leafeon home, but changed his mind and sent Leafeon (and Mantine) to the Kanto G-Men HQ. He used his Pokédex (which had a special feature) to do this. Now, his Pokémon consisted of Xatu, Gengar, Havoc and the Pokémon he was taking care of. He thanked Nurse Joy for breakfast and had Xatu teleport him to Celadon City.

* * *

(Celadon City)

Celadon City looked like a snow paradise. Well, the trees did for the most part. It was still cold, but not as cold as it was in Johto. He wasn't going to the gym, but he did have plans that involved its leader. Jacob was relieved when he walked into the Pokémon Center. Only Nurse Joy was present. "I see you're bundled up, Jacob," she casually greeted.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, it's cold alright. I came to use the phone for personal purposes," he said. Typically, most who used the phone in the Pokémon Center was for said type of purpose. "Special purposes," he specified. Special purposes meant it was highly important. Being only one of three Nurse Joys in Kanto to know that Jacob was a G-Men agent, the Celadon Nurse Joy nodded. *

"Is there any trouble?" she asked, but Jacob politely shook his head 'no' before going to use a phone. After he put the number in, he confirmed that he wanted the call to go through before using a slot to insert and remove a special card, which he promptly did.

"Indigo Plateau G-Men Headquarters, this is Maggie. How may I direct your call?" the voice on the other line asked. Jacob smiled, an action unseen by Maggie as he hadn't gone to video mode.

"Maggie," he said before doing a onceover. "It's Agent Onyx."

Maggie Koniro was the supervisor of the special tasks division. Minor missions that usually involved gym leaders, escorts and 9 times out of 10: classified information. _"Ah, Onyx. It's been a while. What do you need?"_

He sighed, knowing that this would be interesting. "Well," he began and within minutes, he felt that he could hear Maggie nodding.

" _You are quite the romantic and someone should be there. ETA 3 minutes. Good luck,"_ she said and disconnected.

Jacob took a breath in relief. "Erika is lucky to have you," Nurse Joy said as the fifteen-year-old nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, has she dropped by today?" he asked.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "No. She's on a winning streak so far, but it might end before she knows it," she told him. Just then, the center's doors opened to reveal a young man in his 20s. He wore a black tracksuit with red linings. The jacket was slightly unzipped to reveal a white T-shirt and he had on black boots. He had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and a red knit cap over his head.

"Agent Onyx?" he said, scanning the room himself. Jacob stood up and walked to the man. He showed his badge that was silver in the shape of a four-point star. The man lifted his sunglasses to reveal platinum eyes. Jacob was going to ask how he wasn't cold, but once he spoke, he knew that the man wasn't native to Kanto. "Agent Carnelian at your request."

Thick accent, but not a Kalosian one. "Are you from New Tork City?" he asked. **

Carnelian nodded. "Lived there 'til I was 3 then I moved to Icirrus City," he said. Yeah, that explained why he was dressed so... lightly for the weather. Onyx briefed Carnelian on his plan and Carnelian smiled at him.

"So, can you help me out?" he asked.

Carnelian nodded. "Sure thing, Jacob. Name's Leo, by the way," he said.

Jacob nodded and grabbed his pack. He offered a hand to shake with Leo and Leo returned it. "Thanks, man," Jacob said and left.

Soon after that, Erika came in. Over her casual clothes, she wore a pair of black sweatpants and an off-white sweatshirt with the Rainbow Badge in the corner. She also had on a green scarf, red gloves and yellow-orange ear muffs. ***

She lowered her scarf. "Well, there goes my win streak," she said as she got closer to Nurse Joy.

"Did you have fun in the battle?" Nurse Joy asked. Nurse Joy had learned from Jacob that Erika hadn't been enjoying battles lately and that included the ones she had won.

Erika shook her head. "Please heal my Pokémon," she said. Her Pokégear buzzed and a symbol popped up. It was a text message from Jacob.

Hope you're staying warm. I hope I caught you at your break. SYS, Jacob.

Once they were healed, Agent Carnelian approached her. "Erika Reynolds?" he asked calmly.

Erika turned. "Yes? How can I help you?" she asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Indigo Plateau)

"You really weren't supposed to hatch this early," Jacob said to the baby Pokémon in his arms.

"Gyara!" his Gyarados roared.

"Tine," Mantine said.

"Xatu, Xat," Xatu chanted.

Those were the only 3 he could see at the moment.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone …and I have him in a Great Ball," Jacob said. 'I'd also like Erika to be here,' he thought to himself.

* * *

(En route to the Indigo Plateau)

"So wait, Jacob's trying to calm a rampaging Grass-type on his own?!" Erika hollered. Leo maintained his composure.

"Your boyfriend owns a Gyarados, doesn't he?" Leo asked.

Erika had to admit that Agent Carnelian had a point. "I hope he's staying calm," she said.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Don't go runnin' off to search for him cause I'm the only one who knows where he is. Not even his boss knows," he replied.

"How are you not freezing your ass off?" Erika asked.

Leo shrugged. If he had one Pokédollar for every time he had to answer that question, he'd have around 90 Pokédollars. "Grew up in a different region. Icirrus City, to be exact," he said as the Plateau's entry became clear. He turned into a lot that you had to scan some ID at for the bar to go up. "Brace yourself," he said as he opened his window. He flashed his ID and the bar rose.

He closed his window and took his space back. He got out of the car, opened the door and helped Erika out. Not only was he using his car's remote to lock it, he was also using the notches on the side in order to communicate in Morse. The Pokégear can interpret and decode Morse code.

As soon as they entered the building (after Leo scanned his ID again) Leo's eyes widened. He could hear footsteps and he knew that it was Jacob's boss. He told Erika to stay by his side.

"Agent Onyx, didn't expect you to be here," the boss said.

Jacob stared at the man. _How_ did he find out?! The only three people who knew were Maggie, Carnelian and Nurse Joy. "I could say the same," he said calmly.

"What's going on? I thought you said his boss didn't know?" Erika hissed in a whisper.

Leo shrugged. "He didn't before I left," he said, looking into the window of the room. They were in a corridor. "C'mon," he said. Erika didn't question it as she followed Carnelian to be with her boyfriend.

(Jacob and his boss)

"I'll explain it briefly, sir. It's my three-month anniversary with my girlfriend. She's been down and something's telling me that a battle with me will help her out of… her funk. She's losing interest in battles, but she's one of Kanto's top 5 gym leaders," Jacob said.

The man nodded. Erika was in fact fifth on the overall list. In difficulty (with one being the most difficult), Erika was sixth. "So I take it that's your gift for her?" the boss said, nodding to the baby Pokémon in his arms. Jacob quickly returned it.

* * *

(Leo/Carnelian and Erika)

"No wonder Jacob's able to stay fit," Erika said as she walked with Carnelian.

He chuckled at that. "Our agents gotta stay in shape and some train extra hard," he replied. Within minutes, they reached the door to the training room. Not only did he need his ID card, but a physical key as well. He produced a brass key within mere seconds of putting his ID card in.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Erika asked. Carnelian winked.

He told her to stand back before replying, "Trade secret." Erika went in as soon as she could, Carnelian hot on her trail. Erika could only wonder as to why the room was barely lit.

"Jacob?" Erika called. Jacob nodded to his boss. His boss slowly increased the amount of light as Jacob met Erika halfway. "Where's the rampaging Grass-type?" she asked.

Jacob didn't reply for a minute. "It was an act, baby. I know you've been down in the dumps in your gym battles lately and I thought that battling me might ignite your inner fire."

There was silence between the two as Jacob embraced her. "You mean …Carnelian knew?" Jacob nodded. Erika looked at his boss. "I'm guessing he was in on it as well?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, he found me," he replied casually. "I've got a couple of gifts for you. One is this," he said, producing a card out of his jacket's pocket. He handed it to her. Her eyes widened. A gift card for _any_ store in the Vermilion Mall. For 100 Pokédollars. She then heard a Poké Ball enlarging. "I wasn't expecting this to be a gift myself."

"Jacob," she said. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "The egg I was caring for. It hatched," he said.

The Poké Ball opened and the Pokémon materialized. It tilted its head before nuzzling up to Erika. Jacob nodded for Lucario to stop sparring with Xatu to translate.

'Yes, sir Jacob?' Lucario asked through aura.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Jacob asked. Lucario looked at the Grass/Poison-type.

He smiled at his trainer. 'A girl. She also thinks you're her' 'Daddy. I figured that out.'

Lucario smiled at the infant. "Dew. Budew," the baby Budew chirped at Erika. Lucario went on to dodging Bullet Seeds from Mantine.

"Budew," Jacob said, picking the Sinnoh-native Pokémon up. "This is your mommy."

Budew chirped in content and Jacob handed her to Erika. "Your egg history is rather interesting, Jacob," his boss told him. "I would know because you defeated me three years ago."

Erika's eyes widened. "You _challenged_ Lance?" she asked.

"No. It was a miniature tournament of sorts and I won an egg that eventually became my Gyarados. Then I had Lucario and Leafeon both as eggs, but I got Lucario when I was in the Delphinos Kingdom as a reward for protecting the princess. Then, I won Leafeon in the Pokémon Dress Up contest they had in …some building on route 206," Jacob explained. He noticed the looks of confusion. "Basically, it's cosplay, but for the Pokémon. Having Xatu imitate a Noctowl is not as easy as it sounds." ****

Lance looked at Carnelian, then Erika. "I've noticed that you dropped from third to fifth in overall ranking and Romeo over there told me that you were beginning to lose interest in battles."

At 'Romeo', Jacob blushed. "So that's why I did all of this and besides, I thought it'd be a good test to see how much you're like your dad," Jacob said.

Lance left, knowing that Jacob would take care of things. Carnelian remained. "Need a ref?" he offered.

Erika looked at Jacob. "It's up to you, baby," he said, using one of his terms of endearment for her. She shook her head. Jacob flashed the man a thumb's up. "We're good. Thanks, Carnelian," he said. Carnelian nodded.

"No problem. I'm probably gonna hit the weight room," Carnelian said.

Once he left, Jacob unclipped the Great Ball containing Havoc, but not before releasing Gengar and Xatu. Leafeon and the others were already out of their balls. "Everyone, we have a new family member. I just got him yesterday and Leafeon is the only one that's been introduced him. I'd like you to meet Havoc," Jacob said, enlarging the ball before tossing it in the air.

* * *

(Havoc's P.O.V. Until I change it back to third person perspective, all Pokémon will not be saying their names)

I came out of the Great Ball. There was the Leafeon from yesterday. "Hello, Havoc," she said in a friendly tone.

"Hi," I said.

"I can introduce everyone if you want me to," she offered.

I didn't see anything wrong with that. "Sure," I said. She gestured to a very familiar pink blob.

"This is Ditto. You've probably seen one before," she said.

"Hi there. I've been with Jacob for 6 years now. I'm technically his starter Pokémon," Ditto said. Ditto then used one of its squishy arms to point in a Venusaur's direction. I noticed that Venusaur had his eyes closed. *****

Leafeon also noticed this. She sweat-dropped before using Razor Leaf. This got Venusaur to open his eyes. "Venusaur has been with Jacob for 5 years. Jacob got him as a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak," she said. (1)

Venusaur grunted. "You've got a good trainer in Jacob. …for the most part. He can be a bit reckless at times. Yesterday, he jumped from Ditto's back to save you from falling. I think you'll fit right in," he said.

I looked at Ditto who nodded. "Yep. I was transformed into a Staraptor. Jacob did a huge jump from ...over 100 feet, I guess," it said.

"Keep in mind he saved your dad 3 years ago," an elated voice said.

Leafeon face-pawed. "That's Gengar," she said.

Gengar flipped in the air, disappeared and then reappeared in front of us. "That wasn't Agility, was it?"

Leafeon shook her head and Gengar replied, "No. It's just an ability we Ghost-types have. The only Psychic-type moves my species can learn are Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psychic, Rest, Trick Room, Role Play, Skill Swap, Wonder Room and Psywave through breeding."

I tilted my head. That was a lot. "Which ones do you know?" I asked.

"Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psychic and Trick Room. The moves I know through breeding are Astonish, Disable, Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch. My dad's a Dusknoir," Gengar said proudly.

"Guess I'm next," a voice said somewhat loudly. I looked around and then I looked into the pool.

Wow. They're known for their tempers. "You're a Gyarados," I stated.

She snorted. "Yeah. Been with Jacob since I was an egg and I'm one of his 4 Water-types," she replied. (2)

"Don't mind Gyarados. She's just …not very social. She got that from Jacob and he's had her for a while, too," Leafeon said.

Just then, there was a large splash. I felt a mysterious energy surround us. Leafeon smiled. "That's Lucario," she whispered.

I looked at the blue Pokémon. They know aura or something. I think it's aura. "You can relax now. Both of you," a deep voice said. I looked at Lucario. The shield dissipated.

"This is Havoc, Lucario," Leafeon introduced me. Lucario nodded.

I walked up to him. "So Lucario know about aura, right?" I asked.

"Correct. My pre-evolution Riolu does, but not as strong. Have you heard of the aura guardians?" Lucario asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. One of my caretakers told me and my friend Garchomp about them. Is Jacob one?"

Lucario looked at our trainer, who was still talking with his mate. "He's a descendant of one, yes. He's learning how to use his aura," Lucario said.

"Didn't mean to splash you there," another voice said.

Leafeon scoffed. "Yeah right, Vaporeon," she said. That's when I realized something: both of them were shiny, but not your normal shiny. Well, at least from what I knew about Vaporeon. (3)

"Both of you are shiny. …that makes you even rarer," I said.

They nodded. "That's why I fled from the poachers after I defended myself back when I was an Eevee," Vaporeon said. I couldn't help but let out a low growl at that.

"Are hunters and poachers the same thing?" (4)

Lucario had the answer for that. "It seems that they may be. Poachers usually take rare Pokémon to keep for their own selfish desires. Hunters …tend to do the same, but will often sell a Pokémon they capture. It's sickening and you shouldn't think about it often," Lucario said.

"Luca's right," a new voice said sweetly. I recognized a Mantine.

Mantine was soaring through the air, without a Remoraid. That was unusual, but I didn't question it. "It's just that a …hunter hurt my mom. That's what my dad told me. He got a scar on his eye trying to protect her," I said. (5)

Mantine took a breath. "It's not healthy to think about the things that almost happened. I know you must miss your family, but …well," Mantine began.

"We're your family," another voice droned. I registered that to be a Xatu.

I nodded. "I guess so," I said.

"You'll get used to it," another feminine voice said. I froze. Leafeon tapped me and Lucario came our way.

'What are you thinking, young Havoc?' Lucario asked. 'Relax, I'm trained so that I can control my aura in order that it's just you and me.'

'T-that. That looks like a Golduck decided to wear a colorful barrel and a palm tree!'

Lucario looked up. 'That is a Ludicolo. They are native to Hoenn and are the final form of Lotad,' he said. Just then, Jacob walked our way.

"Hey, Ludicolo," he said. "It's been a while since I've seen you." Jacob heard the syllables of her name, but I heard:

"Hello Jacob and yes, you've been gone for a while it seems." (6)

Jacob faced all of us. He looked at his mate. "So Erika, 2 on 2?" he asked.

Erika shook her head. "You want to replicate a Celadon gym battle then you have to follow _my_ rules," she said firmly. Reminds me of mama. "3 Pokémon each."

I noticed that she wore a coat like Jacob. "Alright. No substitutions then, either. Except if you're using the move Substitute," he said.

The two stood on different sides of the field. 'Don't worry. You'll get used to Ludicolo. She's a very energetic girl,' Lucario said. I looked at her.

"Ladies first," Jacob insisted.

"Such the gentleman," Mantine mused.

Erika took a Poké Ball out of her pocket, enlarged it and said, "Fine by me. Ivysaur, come out!" (7)

As Jacob summoned his Venusaur to the field, Erika's Ivysaur began to evolve. 'She must've used Ivysaur recently in battle, despite the loss,' I heard Jacob think. 'I have a feeling there will be multiple evolutions today.'

I looked at the two Venusaur. "So Erika's Venusaur is a girl," Vaporeon mused. "How romantic." (8)

"How to tell them apart," Gyarados replied.

"True," Ludicolo said.

Xatu's eyes glowed (that still is a little creepy) and he said, "Yep. I fall into the category as well."

"Watch them," Leafeon said.

They traded blows, but Jacob warmed it up a bit. "Sunny Day then Solar Beam, full power!" he exclaimed. It collided with the Hyper Beam and caused an explosion, causing me to fly backwards.

"Gotcha kid," Gengar said. I watched Erika's Venusaur collapse. Erika got by Venusaur and knelt.

"You were great, Venusaur. I'm really proud of you for evolving," she said. Gengar and I floated to the ground.

Jacob smiled at his Venusaur. "Nice one, buddy. Return and get some rest, okay?" he asked. Jacob looked over at us to decide who he was going to use next.

* * *

"How'd you get Solar Beam that hot?" Erika asked. "Did you take lessons from Blaine?" (9)

Jacob chuckled at that. "No, but when you have two older brothers and a father who knows Fire-types, then you learn a thing or two," he replied.

"Well, while you're still deciding, I know who I'm saving for last," Erika said. Jacob kept a gaze on her, but with his peripheral vision, he looked at Lucario, Leafeon and I.

He didn't say anything, out loud. 'I think I know who she's saving for last, too. Don't be surprised if I choose one of you,' he said.

'You got it,' Leafeon replied.

Lucario nodded. 'That's fair,' he said.

I haven't had a battle since before I left home. Mama wouldn't let me battle with Garchomp, though. 'Okay,' I said.

"Gengar, I think it's your turn," Jacob said. "Judging from how much light that Sunny Day gave off, I guess it's shining outside, but it's probably still cold."

Erika had since enlarged another Poké Ball. "Victreebel," she said, throwing the ball into the air. I winced as I heard Victreebel's cry. (10)

"Victreebel," Jacob repeated. "It's been a while."

Jacob was silent as Erika commanded, "Victreebel, Acid!"

'That's not pleasant,' Vaporeon said.

"Gengar, Psychic on the Acid!" Jacob said.

Gengar cackled. 'Don't worry, that's normal. He doesn't do it often,' Gyarados said.

Well, that's a relief. "Use Will-O-Wisp," Jacob said confidently. With that, the poison was set ablaze, but didn't let off a stench. (11)

'I'm debating which I should use. Lick or Disable,' Jacob said.

'Allow me,' Gengar said mischievously. Just then, Gengar stuck his tongue out and licked Victreebel from the bottom front of its body up. Victreebel shuddered.

'Well, it worked,' Xatu said.

Jacob had an idea. "Gengar, why don't we try something else?"

'Dream Eater won't work,' Ditto said, as if reminding Jacob.

Jacob smirked. 'Now _that_ can be arranged.' "Hypnosis!"

Victreebel was in a vulnerable state and now, it was asleep. 'Hot or cold?' Gengar asked.

'Surprise me,' Jacob replied.

Well, Jacob was surprised to see Gengar fire 3 Shadow Balls before zipping down. 'I've been working on something new, but it might not work. Fire and Ice Punch!' Gengar said. (12)

'Let's watch how this works,' Gyarados said.

One of Gengar's fists was surrounded by orange flames and the other became surrounded in cold energy. Victreebel stirred and with its tail? It woke itself up, still paralyzed and Erika threw a Cheri berry in its mouth. That didn't deter Gengar by any means. His power went up. (13)

"Try a Leaf Storm, close range!" Erika said.

'Oh boy. This won't end well if they don't counter,' Xatu said. The moves exploded and Jacob himself commanded an attack.

I looked around. 'Did anyone catch that?' I asked.

'All I can say is that that's no Sucker Punch,' Lucario said. There was an explosion that knocked Erika backwards and then Lucario took off. I watched as Jacob stood his ground. Xatu carefully blew the wind away. Gengar was a bit weakened, but he was still standing... er levitating, I should say. (14)

I looked at Victreebel, who was clearly down for the count and I watched as Jacob approached Erika. "I'll take it from here, Lucario," Jacob said.

'What move was that?' I asked Lucario.

Lucario closed his eyes. 'Extreme Speed. Comes in handy,' he replied as he came towards us..

'I think I might've mastered Dark Pulse,' Gengar said proudly.

Erika returned Victreebel and Jacob did the same with Gengar. "That was too close for comfort," he said. Erika looked upset. She hung her head.

"I know. I guess, I just felt the pressure and the urge to win," she said. "I understand if you don't want to finish the battle."

'Oh brother. Jacob _made_ the challenge. There's no reason that he shouldn't want to finish the battle,' Ditto mused.

'I second that,' Mantine said.

'I third it,' Leafeon replied.

* * *

Jacob gently lifted her head up. "I agreed to a 3 on 3 with you. I've only used two Pokémon. Lucario was quicker than I was. I couldn't even see you in the smoky collision," he confessed.

Erika looked up at him. He pulled something out of a pocket. 'That's a Leaf Stone,' Leafeon explained.

I haven't seen one in a while. 'It enables Gloom to evolve into a Vileplume, Weepinbell into a Victreebel, Exeggcute to Exeggutor and Nuzleaf into Shiftry. There might be another that none of us know about,' Ludicolo explained. I looked between Ludicolo and Leafeon. (15)

'Doesn't it work on either of you?' I asked.

Ludicolo spoke first. 'No. I'm part Water-type, so I needed a Water Stone to evolve,' she explained.

'The author and likely the readers all thought that I could become a Leafeon if I touched a Leaf Stone. Nope. They have me go to Eterna Forest and find a Moss Rock. You know, _all_ of the rocks are covered with moss,' Leafeon replied, a tic mark on her forehead. (16)

I looked at Vaporeon who said, "That's normal when she's angry."

Erika was studying the Leaf Stone. "Jacob, you didn't… I don't even know what to say," she said.

"Well, I do. Erika, I know your dad's Vileplume played with you as a child. I know that you love Gloom, too. Here's the thing," Jacob started. "Your dad's Vileplume is legally registered to the Celadon gym. Vileplume cares for you and treats Gloom like his own daughter. I know how interesting it is for you to see a stone-based evolution, but when did Weepinbell evolve?" (17)

Erika had to think about it. "About a year ago," she said as she reached into her coat's pocket. She enlarged the sphere and let out a Gloom.

Of course, Jacob and Erika heard, "Gloom, gloom," but we heard, "you're talking about me, aren't you?

"I'm leaving it up to Gloom, though," Erika said and faced us, as did Jacob.

Gloom turned to us. "It's up to you, kid. Do you want to evolve into a Vileplume or would you rather become a Bellossom?" Venusaur stated.

Gloom shook her head. "Erika's got another Gloom at the gym. I treat that Gloom like my little brother. Plus she has Oddish as well," she said. "I think I want to face off against Master Eli's Vileplume as one myself." (18)

Ludicolo clapped. "Then go for it," she said.

We watched as Gloom looked at the stone in Erika's hand. We heard her sigh. I watched as a bright light enveloped her. I had to close my eyes for a few seconds.

'Open them. The light's dying down,' Jacob told me. I did so to find out that he was right. I was now staring at a Vileplume.

Erika looked at Jacob. "Alright, none of your veteran Pokémon against Vileplume. Newly-evolved," she said. (19)

"What does that mean?" I asked.

'It means that Ditto, Vaporeon, Gengar, Xatu, Mantine, Gyarados and Venusaur are unable to battle,' Ludicolo answered.

So that leaves Leafeon, Lucario and I. "So, how are you going to decide?" Gengar asked us.

Leafeon was staring at Vaporeon. "I had plans on sparring with Vaporeon," she said.

"Lucario?" Xatu asked. Lucario shrugged before emitting a blue glow towards me. It seemed like I was having my aura read.

"I think I'll pass on this one," he said to me with a smile. I looked up at Jacob.

Jacob looked at me. "Then I'm using Havoc," he said.

We were in front of our trainers. "Good luck," Vileplume said.

I nodded. This was going to be my first big battle!

"Leer!" Jacob commanded. I did so. He's got a good mindset.

Erika gritted her teeth. "Vileplume, Sleep Powder," she retorted.

Crud. 'Think you can kick up a Sandstorm?' Jacob asked. I wasn't sure, but that didn't mean I wasn't willing to try. "Sandstorm, now!"

I did so and watched the sand get covered in the powder. I felt a power within me. 'What's happening?' I asked.

"You're about to evolve. You must've battled more than what you thought before you joined Jacob. Your mind may become numb because it's processing the information," Xatu said. "Slowly let it come to you."

That wasn't what I was feeling, but I _did_ feel my mind go numb. I closed my eyes and I didn't want to. I saw shadows of a Pupitar and a Tyranitar …and what's that next to Tyranitar? I feel like there's a move going to come out.

"I'm in my middle stage!" I began to transform, but they only heard. "Larvitar. Lar-vitarr!"

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Jacob, Erika and the Pokémon watched the sandstorm with interest. They watched the bright light glow from Havoc. He was becoming a Pupitar already.

His body turned gray. His limbs were retracted. Once revealed, the light from the room gave off a glint. "Moonblast," Erika said.

Jacob gritted his teeth as Pupitar looked to be charging up. 'I don't know if you can hear me Havoc,' Jacob said through aura, 'but if you can, fire away!'

Havoc said his new name before letting out a black and purple pulse of energy. 'Dark Pulse!' he said, striking Vileplume's Moonblast. The two attacks collided and exploded midair before both Pokémon were knocked backwards. (20)

"Vile," Vileplume said weakly as swirls appeared on her eyes.

Jacob looked to Pupitar as two Xs appeared on his eyes. (21)

The couple just stared at each other. "I think it's fair to say that that was a draw," Erika spoke first.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "It's gonna take a while for Havoc to become a Tyranitar," he said.

Erika looked at Jacob. "So, where are you heading to next?" she asked.

"Unova and then maybe Kalos... or I'll switch them," he answered. Erika recalled Vileplume and Jacob did the same with Havoc. Erika walked across the field. She pulled Jacob in for a tight embrace and just as it seemed that their lips were about to lock...

'You _do_ know that we're still here, right?' Gengar said. They separated from each other, faces reddened slightly.

* * *

 **Phew. Finished. Give me a few seconds to catch my breath for the ending A/N. Rundown:**

 **(*) The other two Nurse Joys are the one in Viridian City and the one in Indigo City. I just made up the city's name.**

 **(**) As you may or may not know, New Tork City is a parody of New York City. A lot of New Yorkers [no offense to any of my readers who might be New Yorkers] have a thick accent. I wanted to test that on a character, so I did.**

 **(***) When I say "casual clothes" for Erika, I mean what she was wearing when she battled Ash.**

 **(****) Jacob is in fact referring to Princess Salvia and yes, that's the kingdom name I made up for her kingdom. I really liked the cosplay contest and I** _ **originally**_ **was going to have Xatu as a Pidgeotto, but Xatu could pass for a Noctowl. At least in my opinion.**

 **(*****) On a technicality, yes, Ditto is Jacob's starter Pokémon. At first, it was hard picturing him with a Venusaur, so when I was writing that in "His Distance" [but with Venusaur as a Bulbasaur], I just kind of threw it in there.**

 **(1) Ash's Pikachu sweat-dropped in the episode that his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon and the one that debuted Exeggutor as well.**

 **(2) His Distance mention!**

 **(3)Havoc has mostly seen Pokémon that are native to Kanto or Johto, hence why he said what he did about Vaporeon.**

 **(4) I actually want your opinion: do you think that Pokémon poachers [such as Rico] and Pokémon hunters [although, she's technically a huntress; Hunter J] are the same?**

 **(5) A Mantine has been seen without a Remoraid in the anime.**

 **(6) I know what you might be thinking. _Legal_ , Ludicolo are native to Hoenn. Havoc- yeah, I know that. The only reason Havoc can tell that Jacob's Ludicolo is female is from the tone of her voice. I personally head canon that a female Ludicolo would sound like a Lunatone in the anime.**

 **(7) Erika has a Venusaur in some of the games.**

 **(8) I remember it was interesting with May's Bulbasaur being female because of the heart shapes and then into a Venusaur, well, it wasn't a male one! Also, Vaporeon is the only one of Jacob's teammates [for now] who doesn't mind romance.  
**

 **(9) I figured that Solar Beam is a hot move because of the word. Solar pertains to the Sun, which is hot. So I'd imagine one powered up by Sunny Day is hotter.**

 **(10) Ah, I remember James sending out his Victreebel and Victreebel screaming [at least that's what it sounded like to me] each time before gnawing on James' head.**

 **(11) I don't think it would because Will-O-Wisp is a non-damaging attack, but the anime has shown otherwise. If you think [or know] I'm wrong, say so.**

 **(12) Ever since the episode where Ash battled Tucker and the episode where May had her own ice and fire fusion, I became fascinated and thought, 'Why not?' Well, a Gengar** _ **does**_ **make the temperature drop, according to multiple Pokédex entries. Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Sucker Punch are legal moves for Gengar as of generation 6 through breeding if the father is a Dusknoir. I know that there are other possibilities, but I chose Dusknoir.  
**

 **(13) I know that Erica's Victreebel holds a Salac berry in the Kanto Leaders tournament, but she wanted to pull off something last minute. A Cheri berry was the first to pop into my mind, okay?**

 **(14) It wasn't until I put that sentence in that I remembered that Gengar [from what I understand, prior to gen 7] has Levitate for an ability. Jacob had also commanded a Sucker Punch, which is why Lucario said what he did.  
**

 **(15) Yes, I deliberately left Pansage off the list because Jacob hasn't gone to Unova yet. While he isn't much of a Grass-type specialist, I just knew I saw him using Grass-types and more than one.  
**

 **(16) *Face-palms* Game Freak, just make it easier already and have Leafeon evolve from Eevee via a Leaf Stone. Expanding on Leafeon's rant [directed towards Espeon, Umbreon and Glaceon], Espeon should evolve via the Sun Stone. It's the 'Sun' Pokémon, after all! Umbreon can evolve via the Dawn or Dusk Stone. You think that an Ice Stone would evolve your Eevee in Alola into a Glaceon. Nothing would probably happen. …ugh. Why must they do this to us?**

 **(17) Erika has a Victreebel in the games. She does not evolve the Weepinbell she battled Ash with so yes, she has two Victreebel. One is male and the other is female. Erika's signature Pokémon in the games is Vileplume, but the Vileplume that we see [in my head canon] isn't legally hers. She didn't raise that one from an Oddish.**

 **(18) Speaking of Oddish, Erika is also seen with an Oddish and a second Gloom in the anime. Both Gloom are female, as are 2 of the three Vileplume. The remaining Vileplume [Eli's] is male. I know that Erika's Pokémon are all-female for the most part, but I merge her anime character with some of her game persona.**

 **(19) While Erika's Vileplume** _ **is**_ **in her final stage, she is newly-evolved. Leafeon, Lucario and Havoc are Jacob's most recent catches. Despite the former two being in their final stages [Jacob hasn't been to Kalos yet, so he doesn't know that Lucario can Mega Evolve], they aren't seasoned battlers yet.  
**

 **(20) Pupitar is a Pokémon that can learn Dark Pulse by level up. Erika's Vileplume (in the games; I think in 5** **th** **gen, it starts) knows Moonblast.**

 **(21) I don't think I can see a fainted Pupitar [anime or manga] with swirls in its eyes, that's why I chose what I did. Also, fainted Pokémon [in the anime, that I can remember] have been seen with Xs over their eyes.**

 **A/N: Whew. Finally got this done. So, what'd you think of Leo/Carnelian? He'll appear in other stories in the future. In the future, his last name will be revealed as well. I made up about the bit about the card slot. Oh, _c'mon_ : in the episode that Togepi hatched in, Ash got a new upgrade for his Pokédex and he put it through some sort of slot. For the record: I _have_ changed the ship's name. Jacob/Erika was formerly known as "LeechLifeShipping" (due to both of them using the move at the same time in battle). It is now: VenusaurShipping. Why? They both own a Venusaur. I don't know when exactly (by that, I mean the date) I'll update this again, but I thought I'd give you an update. I'll start working on this again after I finish "Eight Little Eevee" and I don't know when that'll happen.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **-Legal**

 **PS Jacob signed the text 'SYS, Jacob' and in case you were unsure, 'SYS' is an acronym for See You Soon.**


End file.
